Dutty Thoghts
by cullenboyz4evah
Summary: Eric, Mike and Tyler have dutty thoghts about each ohter.


**Dutty Thoghts**

A Mike, Tayler and Eric Lurve Storey

* * *

The wight of his eyes was glowing aginst the blue line of the syk. I wanted to lick them. "Do u have any idea how much you effect me?" He wispered into my ear.

I shook my head vigoroughly, he smelled so delicius i dribbled.

"Feel how much my Cock wants you." He added as he stuffed my hand down his pants.

I trembled and quacked with glea.

"My Cock wants you to." I said, hopping he heard how husky my voise was cos I wanted him so baggly.

Mike groaned and grabbed my aching Sausage beast throbing between my legs.

I jerked from the tip right to the root where it met my tight Ballocks.

I take out my hand, lick his hunny like Cum of my fingertips and rip off his shirt so I can investigate his Nipples. The dark rings tant me so I lean down to take one in my mouht. He gunted, pulling Puubes with one hand and my Meat Monster with the other.

"Whait." I pant gulping heavily. My mouth watering with the deshire to taste his salty love Stick. My hand fumbles on his pants as I try to pull them down.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Mike asks me, His voise razing in curiyosity.

"Lemme taste Little Mickey , please? I knead you."

"Do it." He commands, releasing me from his clutches. The zipper on his pants gives and I finally see my prize.

He pops out like a jake in the box and my i's lite up with glea.

I worship his long Pennis with my eyes, taking in how smoothe and big he is. He's hung like a Donkey and I can't wait to take him for a ride.

I lean down and cover the tip of his Cok with my lips, suckling gently like its a giant Tit and I'm drinking him dry. Which is exactly waht I plan to do as I goble up his length and bobb my head up and down.

HIs hands grave my hair in clumps and he bucks his peevis up to my face as I suck with furvor. He mones loudly and I nibble his head gently, one of my hands slips down to twiddle his balls.

I feel them tigten and warm thick man juice spurts down my throat. I drink it greedily, milking him with my mouth. MIke's ecclesiastical screams of pleasure dye down and I release his Sspunk Splurger with a pop.

"Mmmmm, you taste so gooey and good." I tell him thickly, still trying to swally the coppice amounts of his Horn honey. I lean back to sit on my heals and watch him get his breth back.

"Damn you no just how to suck me of." He complaimented me. Reachind down, he graved my arms and pulled me up. Wit a devilious gleam in his eyes, he sayd "Now I want to make you cum all over MY tongue." I quickly digest myself of my pants and he buries his head in my lap, my dick impaling his sweet cherry pink moth.

I sigh happily before realising it's not Mike suctioning my winky like a hoover, but my dog, Piddles.

"Get the cuck off my fock Piddles!" I shat, throwing him off me stiffie.

I lie back on my head, I was just thingking dutty thoghts......

-Across Twon-

"Ugh, yeh, take it, that's right." I grunted, jacking off into my Me So Horny Realistic Vagina sex tool. I tried to imagane a blonde, large breated woman with green eyes underneath me, but for some raison black hair and brown eyes framed by glases kept cropping into my fantasy.

The very same black hiar and brown eyes that belonged to one ERic Yorky.

"God damnit." I shouted, cuming into the fake Vagina with a shutter the momint I imagined Eric taking me in his mouth. "I'm not gaye!" I yelled in distaste, trying to exsponge the image of Eric Yorky on his knees in front of me.

If you're not gaye, then why do you fantasise about another guy? My subconscous taunted me.

Maybe I was just curious. Wasn't that the thing to be nowadays? Curious?

Not necessarily bysexual and not gaye. Just... curous.

I wondered if Eric was curious to.

We culd be curious together....

NO! I screamed in my head. That wasn't me. Taylor Crowley wasn't into gudes.

I needed to stop having these dutty thoghts or else my concentration with the Ladies would be severly undermined.

I had a date with Laren in tweleve hours, I needed to get my hed in the game.

One more time...

Blonde, breasts, Green eyes, I chanted, lubricating the inside of the fake vag once more. Stroking my dark Shaft of Love I became hard again, thanx to my teenage boy quick recoverie time and slid into the synthatic folds.

"Oh, yeh." I moaned, stroking in and out, picking up the pace.

The image of the grl stayd in my mind, but suddenly her hair grew darker. Her breats disapeared and her crys of pleasure grew deeper.

It quikly morfed into Eric again and it was his anus I was thrusting into.

Fuk it, I thoght with abandon, letting go of my inhebitions.

"Eric!" I cryd, streams of mikly baby making Goo shooting out of me.

My alarm sounded just then, signaling it ws time for schol. Time to avoid Eric and focus on Lauren.

-Meanwhile, aslo across Twon-

O Tyler" I mooned, as I stroked my almigty pens. As my vaseline lubracated hand swirled around the chaft of my Cock I picturred Tyler's hot tongue poking out and licking my scrotumm. It felt so good that beffor I new it gizz was shooting out Mr Floppy and hitting the poster on my wall of the Jonas Brothers. A trail od my white seaman looking like it was hanging from Kevin Jonas' chin.

I sat back in my chare, gaping and breathing heavlily.

I broke out sobs as I thought about my be-loved Taylor, he doesnt want YOU you stupid egg! I thoght to meself.

My slippy hands covered my facial expression as I cried, feeling the most payne I coud ever feel. I knew nothing would ever hurt as much as this did.

Please God! I cryed raising my hands up, Let Tyter Crowly love me!!!!!

God didnt answer and I slumpped back into my chair, pulling out a scrapbook from under the cushon. It was my most precocious of posseshuns, I hugged it to my chest strngly and hmmmed in pleasure.

I layed it down in my lap and verry carefully opned it up.

Tyler's beutiful face greeted my face and I lent down to kiss his photograpphed lips. Mmmmmm, they were so delishus.

I leefed through the book, feeding my eyes on everything the book contaned.

The eyelashes I had stolen from his face, shavings from pencils he'd thrown in the garbarge, tissues from wehn he'd had a cold, (That was a very hard time for me)

And so many pictures, Tyler slepping, Tylar running, Tyler wanking. I loved them all.

Finnaly I closed the book, gave a content sih and stood up, my Rod of Fucking was hard once more and I treated myself to another organism.

This time it was the thought ot his tight ass cheeks sliding up and down my Prick that got me of.

I plopped Mr Floppy back into my pants now he was aslepp once more and wrighted my apperance. It was time to go to school, where I could be with Tyter. Just not how I wnated.

a TEAR slid down my check as I pushed my dutty thoghts to one side, forcing myself to be the Mike they new at skhool.

Where I would have to push Jessica off me at everry turn, try to convince Bella to go out wiff me. Just so I had the protecshun of a beard! But the selfish bich was too busy staring at that freaky vampire boy like a demented cow.

Butt I new, 1 day. 1 day! Tyler would be MINE!

* * *

Pleaze let me no if you liked it!


End file.
